It
by TeenagedDerp
Summary: Breach. That's what they call me now. Not before. Before, I was Briana. Happy, fun Briana.Pretty Briana.Not anymore.I'm 'it'.They try to cover it up with names and titles,but I know,they know,everyone knows.It's only "it".For Providence Playground Contest
1. Chapter 1

**Okies! This is for Little's 'Whose Your Villan Contest on Providence Playground. PS For any of my Playgrond Buddies who didn't know, I'm Swan on the boards. I planned for it to be a one shot, but I just got lazy and said "Forget it, I'm splitting it up!" And yes, this is about a month before September, but this idea was justa' swimmin' in my head and I needed to get it done. Second half will probably be posted tomorrow! Read and Review! **

Breach. That's what they call me now. Not before. Before, I was Briana. Happy, fun Briana. Pretty Briana. Not anymore. I'm 'it'. They try to cover it up with names and titles, but I know, they know, everyone knows. It's only "it".

I remember my parents and the explosion. We were at the park with other children, swinging on swings, laughing, not a care in the world, then everything changed. When the explosion came, everything became white. It was one big bright light and I wanted it. It was so perfect and shiny, almost too perfect. Then the light went away, revealing an ugly and terrible looking Earth. Shaking and screaming, people were turning into monsters and I was scared.

Daddy quickly took me and mommy to car, but the roads were blocked by the monsters. So we ran. I remember the looks on the other people's faces. Everyone was scared, not just me. Then the funny feeling came. I stopped running, and looked down at my small fingers. "Briana!" My daddy called, "Don't stop running." He and mommy came to see what was wrong. Now my hands were shaking, and they started to grow and grow and grow, until I had the biggest hands I had ever seen. Mommy began to cry and so did daddy.

"What is it?" Mommy asked, wiping away a few of my tears and a few of hers.

Daddy just shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know." Then we heard the sound of ripping fabric. I looked down to see two new arms sprout right underneath the other ones. I felt sad. These were my new clothes, and I had already ruined them. Other people running by noticed how different I looked. A lady was running by with a little boy. He took one look at me then turned to his mother.

"Momma," he asked, "What is that thing?" She turned to look at me too. Then she made a face, like she was looking at something gross.

"I don't know Timmy, just stay away from... _it."_

_"_My name is Briana!" I called out after them. I crossed my smaller arms. Why did people have to be so mean? I felt a small tug on my arm. It was mommy.

"Come on... Briana," she sounded like she was chocking on my name. "Let's go home." She smiled at me, but it looked more like she was in pain. Then she jogged to catch up with my father, who was farther up ahead, and I followed. I turned around and saw that boy and his rude mother still running. Just because I was different didn't mean they had to be such meanies. I hoped they never made it back to their boring home and their boring lives. I didn't care what happened to them. Suddenly a big red portal opened up in front of them. They were running to fast to stop and went straight inside of it. Then it closed, leaving nothing to show that they were even there in the first place.

* * *

><p>Daddy quickly rushed me and mommy into the house. He closed the door and locked up all the locks on the door, he ran around the house and did the same thing to all the other doors. Mommy tried to look like she wasn't as scared, but it wasn't working. "Hungry, Briana?" She asked, rifling through all the draws and cabinets in our kitchen.<p>

"No-"

"Here," she shoved a banana towards me. "Eat."

"But-"

"Eat." I slowly took the banana from her fingers, and weighed it in mine. It felt a lot lighter than it usually did. _I wonder if I'm stronger too? _I thought to myself. "Gerald," Mommy turned toward daddy, "check outside." Daddy ran over to one of the windows and looked out the blinds.

"Joanna, the police are going from house to house. They're at the neighbor's house." Mommy snatched the uneaten banana out of my hands and took me to my room. She reached in my closet and took out my big coat then made me put it on. She kept fixing my hands until she was sure that nothing looked different about me. Then we went and sat on the couch. Mommy held me close by. I didn't understand why they were so scared. Policemen were supposed to help people, not hurt them.

They knocked on the door and daddy answered it like he usually would. Two policemen walked in and they talked and talked and talked, and were finally about to leave, when one of them looked at me. "Why the coat?"

"I don't know." I wasn't lying either. It wasn't cold and I was actually sweating in that thing. He gave me the same look mommy did when she knew I was keeping a secret. He started to move his hand down towards his belt.

"Take it off, please." I didn't see why I needed to keep it on so I did. Then he made the same face that lady at the park did. He took out a gun and pointed at it me too! And so did his friend.

"What is... _it_, Sir?" The other policeman said. Again with "it"! I was a person, just like them. I wanted them to go away. They were the worst policemen I had ever seen! They weren't helping, they wanted to hurt me!

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. The same red portal that swallowed up that lady and her kid appeared behind both of them and swallowed them too. Mommy looked like she was scared of me.

"D-did you do that, Briana?" I just nodded my head. It had to be me. Two times in the same day whenever I'm around? It was definitely me.

"Joanna, we need to leave now! It's not long before more of them show up." My father grabbed his wallet off the counter and hurried into his room for his other things. Mommy took me to my room and told me to only take my favorite things. I looked around inside my pretty pink room and at all the beautiful perfect things in it. My big fluffy bed, the pretty glass dolls, all the toys a girl could ever want was in that room. I looked at my dolls that I had dressed and cleaned. I had made them perfect. Each and every one, and now I had to leave them all. I quickly grabbed my favorite one off the shelf. Lisa. She had long brown hair tied up with a big blue bow. I looked back at my room trying to decide what else to take when Daddy dragged me away. He said that we had to go now. I wanted to cry. It wasn't fair that I had to leave everything. _I'll make a better place,_ I thought to myself. _A _perfect_ place._

** This was really difficult. I was trying to mimic Breach's sort of broken type speech and make everything very short and to the point, but it just came out wierd in some parts. Yeah, Breach's name is really Briana in this. I know that's what every one else named her, but it's just one of those names that I think could really be hers ya' know? Anyways Read and Review! Oh, and constuctive criticism is GREATLY appreciated, as long as it's not that kind of 'Curse you and your first born! RAW!' type criticism ;)**


	2. CONCLUSION :D

**Yay! Finally! It's CONCLUSION TIMEEEEE! CAPS RAMPAGE BELOW.**

**DISCLAIMA': YO', I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX, DAWG! (or Breach... D:) (I'M IN A RANDY JACKSON MOOD!)**

**WHY THE HECK ARE YOU STILL READING THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ THE STORY! ... AND REVIEW! (please[sorry you guys, i've had quite a bit of sugar today, and I've done absolutely nothing to wear it off, so as you can see, my sugar rush is showing on my author's note this afternoon])**

We ran for years and years, going from house to house, until Mommy and Daddy made me angry. I had gotten better at making those red portals. I could make them any size and any shape, but still mommy and daddy weren't happy. One night, when Mommy and Daddy were asleep, a big blue wolf came to see me. He said that there were others who were different like me. There was a place I could go and learn and have people be proud of me. The wolf told me to "consider my options" and then left.

The next morning I made my decision. When I told Mommy and Daddy, they said they didn't like that. But I didn't care; I was the one going, not them. "Briana, think about what you're doing here! Your going to leave us and if you come back we might not be here anymore!" Mommy cried. She had changed a lot. She had a lot of wrinkles from worrying and a lot of grey hairs too. So did Daddy. He pulled her away to go talk to her in secret. I didn't like secrets. I opened up a small portal to the room they were in to hear the conversation.

"Joanna, just let her go! That thing isn't even our daughter anymore! Heck, I don't even know what _it _is!" I heard a slapping noise.

"Gerald! You take that back! Our daughter isn't an _it!_"

"Look at her! The way she acts now! Always fixing things, muttering to herself, obsessing over every little thing. Something's changed in her and I'm obviously the only one who sees it." I felt my body shake. So Daddy thought I was an "it" too now. I went back to the portal to listen to them talk more.

Mommy sighed. "I just don't know what to do anymore. We could try calling that 'Providence' place. They seem like they know about these... these EVOS. They might be able to help her." I got angry and made the portal swallow them too. I could do whatever I wanted. I didn't need anyone's help.

The wolf came back later that night and took me to the place he had told me about. Abysus. Beautiful red skies and a big castle.

I met Van Kleiss, the leader of something called "The Pack", a group I was supposed to join. I learned that the big blue wolf's name was Biowulf and there was someone else called Skalamander. He made me swear allegiance and take an oath. This Van Kleiss guy even wanted me to call him master! But he should've known better. No one is _my _master. But I obeyed, and became 'Breach.'

He would give me special tasks to do around Abysus. I was more than just an escape hatch to him, I was a person, not an it. And no one there was scared of me, and no one made faces. Except for Circe, but she didn't count. I didn't think she was one of 'us' that long black and red hair swishing all over the place, and the way she always interrupted Van Kleiss, with her "I don't think that'll work" 's. It was amazing how she wasn't already another statue slowly rotting away! She was just too caring, too annoying, too..._human. _But that didn't matter anymore, she was gone anyway, and good riddance to her and her hair. You would think that being an EVO too would mean that she would be nice to me, but no, she called me an it, along with Providence and the rest of the world.

Even my perfect and shiny Rex called me names. All I wanted to do was make him happy, but not anymore. He's just like everyone else. He thinks I'm scary and "creepy". But he'll see, they'll _all_ see, just how dangerous an "it" can be.

**OHHHHHH! CREEPY ENDING, RIGHT? -CRICKET CHIRPS- OK, MAYBE NOT, BUT IT RHYMED! YAY RHYMING! LEAVE A REVIEW!... OR SOMETHING... a fav would be nice too... just throwing it out there guys ;)**


End file.
